Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.000\times 10^{-5}} {5.0\times 10^{-1}}}$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.000} {5.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-5}} {10^{-1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.80 \times 10^{-5\,-\,-1}$ $= 1.80 \times 10^{-4}$